Dear Diary
by Leila'sRose
Summary: Prongs decides to write down the last few days of his life down in his diary... A/N: The characters nor the Harry Potter world doesn't belong to me! It belongs to J.K. Rowling and her only! Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ Hi there my lovely readers! This story is based on what happened to Prongs in the last few days. This story is really close to what happened in the RP on Twitter. I manage James and Regelus. I decided to also make one-shots f fics based on what has happened in the fic. Just like my friendmagicanimegirl does! She had become my sister trhough the time we rped and we are really close! I love you, Sis! She manages Lucius and Barty Cr Jnr. Contact one of us if you wish to join us! Anyways!

**Happy reading!**

* * *

_**Dear Diary...**_

I'm scared, confused, happy, upset,angry and what not….

Last week was terrible… Really terrible….

I even sometimes wonder why Blondie is still with me after all what happened.

I just got back to Hogwarts after being sick for, what feels so long. I went back to class. Which was a bad idea in the end. I had potions… Merlin that was terrible. .. I blew up the potion, not like I wanted too, but it happened like normally. I burned my face badly, and ran for it. I ran to the common room and ran into Padfoot and Moony. They were holding hands, that made me grin. I knew that was gonna happen, but my burn was getting worse. Padfoot laughed a bit, but I knew he was worried. Moony called me an idiot but healed my burn. I thanked them…. I left after… not wanting to bother our love birds any longer.

I walked down towards the dungeons, hoping to find Blondie. I knocked at the door that would give me access to the Slytherin dormitory. And of course the biggest asshole of the school opened the door. Rodolphus Lestrange… Merlin I hate him! Seriously! He asked what I wanted. So I said that I was looking for Blondie. He just ignored me… *sighs* I asked him again and he got sick of me wanting access. He thought that I was only looking for Blondie because I "wanted" him… To be honest I was hoping he could also help me with my burn. I scratched my face and before I knew it…

Rod had me against the wall. My arms behind my back. I couldn't escape, I tried so hard. He kissed me, touched me and marked me at my neck…. He said I liked it. I for fucks sake didn't like it! I struggled to get free. He said that if I wouldn't stop he would use the imperious on me. I didn't stop…. He dragged me to his room and locked us in there. I was scared to death…. I still am if I think back about it… He threw me to the ground. I crawled away, but he straddled me… Then he sighed and stopped and said some rubbish about that he wouldn't rape people… Asshole…

He opened his door and offered me to leave. He said bye pretty hard so others heard it… Guess who heard it… Yes indeed Blondie did. Blondie stop and came inside shocked to see me crying on the ground, and guess what Rod said? He said that I shouldn't get on to himever again…. Like what the hell?!

Blondie was expressionless I was scared to lose him. Blondie dragged me to his room. He asked what happened and I told him everything. He also saw my memories. I wanted him to see them. He forgave me and took away the scent Rod left. After that we slept peacefully. Blondie holding me close in his arms. I felt so safe, so loved.

I woke up somewhere in the night. A loud banging noise on the door. My first reaction was to wake up Blondie, but I didn't want to seem scared in his eyes. So I opened the door myself. I saw Bellatrix Black… Another one of my now enemies. Bitch. She was angry and just barged in and started to look through Blondie's stuff. Saying she was looking for something that was hers. I pulled at her arm trying to get her out. Saying that she shouldn't do that. But she cursed me… she crusiod me… Merlin that hurt badly.

Then she used the imperius curse at me. She said that I should break up with Blondie. She turned to go but then turned back, saying she changed her mind. She made me follow her to her room… Oh Merlin what happend there was terrible…. She forced me to have actually have sex with her! And since I was under the imperious curse I did what she said. It was terrible…. After all of that she told me to go back and sleep. I would have to remember this as a dream. I nodded and went back to Blondie. I fell asleep and woke up later.

Blondie woke up a bit later and smiled. He saw me frown and asked what was wrong. I told him that I had a strange dream and told him what I dreamt. He looked around his room and was shocked to see that his room was messed up. I saw why he was shocked. I was fucked, really fucked… Once more Blondie believed me. And once more made me forget what happened. This time it was slow. I asked him to be slow. Making love. It was great!

Merlin how much I love him! I asked later after we showered if we could go out. He accepted and so we went out. We went to the Three Broomsticks. I ordered our drinks and we sat down at the window. I could only stare at him. He just smirked, making me blush. After a few drinks I went to pay but I slipped over a chair, not having seen it. I was so embarrased. Everyone laughed.

Except for two people. Blondie and a strange guy around my age. He helped me up and I thanked is normal right? Yes. The guy was really nice to me and even got me a discount when I went to pay. I smiled at hi mand said bye. Going back to Blondie. Saying we could leave. Blondie growled and dragged me out. I was confused and asked what was wrong. He told me the guy was flirting with me… Oh… oops… I didn't know that. I saw that Blondie was extremely jealous so I tried to see how far I could go and said that the guy was handsome. Blondie growled hard and dragged me in an alley and kissed me so hard it hurt a bit, but Merlin I was so turned on by that!

He smirked and dragged me back to castle, throwing me on his bed. He tied me down to the bed. He knows I love it when he is really dominant. Oh Merlin yes… I loved it! He was so good, so hot… We continued untill he made me scream my name.

I felt something change… Yes that one thing you feel change in your body after sex….Yup I knew it. I ignored it though. To tired to care, we went to sleep. We waoke up a few hours later and found out it was morning. Blondie asked me if I had noticed that we had unprotected seks the whole time…. I didn't know how to react tot hat. I blushed, stuttered and looked away. Blondie frowned and offered to shower. I confessed to him in the shower… He was shocked… I actually thought he was going to be angry at me, but he didn't…. He accepted and smiled.

Later we went to the hospital wing, to see if everything was alright. I was happy it was alright. Blondie is happy, I am happy. Life can't get better. I was scared to hear what my parents thought about this all. But My parents were happy when they came over a bit later. Even Blodie's parents were happy. I could see that in their eyes. Our parents startes to discuss things about a wedding. Yup me and Blondie will get married soon! I am so excited! So happy too! Later Blondie and I went back to his room and talked. We also decided on names!

Dear Diary, I am so happy for once in my life! I hope it will stay like this for ever!

XoXo- Prongs

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Hey lovely readers! I hoped you enjoyed reading this and I hope to uploud more story's soon!

Love you! Till next time!

-LeilasRose


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N : Hey my adorable readers! I didn't think I would uploud a second chapter for this one. But things have been happening in the RP on Twitter and I got inspirated again. **_

_**Once more my thanks to my sis Magicanimegirl ! I love you sis!**_

_**I hope you like it!**_

* * *

Dear Diary,

Here I am again… My life changed… completely. Like mentioned earlier, yup I am pregnant. But I feel so down the last few days. I don't know why. Is that because of my hormones? *sighs* I don't know.

All I can think about is the last conversation I had with Blondie. It started so well, but ended badly… Only because I am so stupid… I got upset and started yelling… I feel so bad for yelling and lying. He left after that happened. I'm sure he hates me, that he will leave me. I'm so scared right now… I cried after he left.

I was so happy. I went for a check up for my baby and I found out the gender. So I rushed back to school and started to look for Blondie, telling him what I found out from the check, when I found him. I told him that everything was fine and what the gender is. That was the first lie… It's not fine at all.

I don't know how I got it… but my healer said I'm slowly getting depressed. She said that I looked tired. I admitted that didn't sleep so well anymore, a bitt stressed. I also told her that everything gets on my nerves really fast, and that it feels like that I can't protect my friends…

She asked me one question that scares me to death… She asked if I had thoughts about ending my life… the first thing I did was yelling at her that she was crazy, she just looked at me strangely and told me that I should take it easy and relax more.

But I don't understand why… I am happy that I am pregnant, to get married and that I have Blondie by my side… Is it my friends? That I won't see them as much? Is it from the situation from what happened with Rod and Bella? That sounds more logical…

After some thinking about it… I think it has to do with those two… They are so close to Blondie, and I think I'm scared to lose Blondie because they will try things again… I can't loose him, it would kill me…

What should I do? Tell him? I can't… He will worry to much… I have to pretend…

Will that work? I hope so…

Until next time

_XoXo- Prongs_

* * *

**_A/N : Hey readers, this was chapter two! I hope you liked it! I know it was shorter, I'm sorry. I hope the next one will be longer! _**

**_XX-Rose_**


End file.
